Don't Do This To Me
by I'm-Not-Your-Average-Monster
Summary: This is just a little one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head so I had to write. It took me a while to decide whether or not to upload but I have. It's an alternative ending to a season 8 episode. Please read but I warn you MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! So do so at your own risk. R&R please. Rating for language.


_**Don**__**'**__**t Do This To Me**_

'_This is my alternate ending of CSI season 8 episode: 'Thousand Days On Earth!'  
'It's just a silly oneshot that i could not get out of my head! I LOVE Catherine Willows! She is my favourite character on CSI and she and Warrick are my favourite ship so i have absolutely NO IDEA why in the hell i did this to them but....I did. Soo please read and tell me what you think. I hope this lives up to the standards of 'tragic oneshots of Fanfiction'_

Catherine Willows had had a very long, very hard day and all she wanted to do was get home and see her 16 year old daughter Lindsey and relieve her mother Lily of her babysitting duty. This particular case had not been an easy one physically, mentally or emotionally for any of the nightshift CSI's of the Las Vegas Nevada Crime Lab, but then again murdered children never were easy to see. Catherine had made a mistake. She was so determined to find out what really happened to that sweet, innocent 3 year old girl that she relied completely on her gut feeling, misreading the evidence which turned out to conclude that the little girls death was an unfortunate accident. Catherine had ruined an innocent mans life for nothing but she was only doing her job. It wasn't her fault that Leo Finley had lied to everyone in his life, a lie that was bound to come out sooner or later and it did. All Catherine Willows had done was follow the little evidence she had at that time which pointed to Leo Finley and the way she saw it Leo had no-one to blame but himself. Unfortunately for her that was not how Leo Finley saw it and he wanted justice.

**___________________________________________________****________________**

As she walked down the stairs to the CSI HQ parking lot Catherine Willows had this eerie feeling that she was being watched. Thinking she was just being paranoid she brushed it off and continued to her destination, but the CSI in her just wouldn't let it go. Seeing her car only feet away she picked up her pace and glanced behind her just to be sure. No-one was there. _'__Jesus Catherine! You really are paranoid aren__'__t you!__'_she thought to herself but as she turned back around Catherine let out a small gasp. There in front of her was no other than Leo Finley.

"Oh! What are you doing here?" she asked trying to mask her fear.

"I was waiting for you." Leo replied calmly.

Nodding her head and looking behind her Catherine asked "How'd you get in here?"

"Can't we talk about something interesting?" Leo asked avoiding the question, "Me for instants, I'm interesting!"

Catherine smiled nervously but to anyone who didn't know her it would seem genuine "Yeah, let's do that. Let's talk about you" she agreed calmly.

"For starters Nora left me!" he began, "Actually she threw my stuff out on the street, got a restraining order on me, notified the neighbours and called my boss!" he paused and looked at her, "Hey scumbag...." he continued, "....don't bother coming in we'll mail you your last check."

Catherine could tell he was ranting but had no intension of stopping him because the more he talked the more she felt sorry for him.

"So in one fowl swoop, as it were, I lost my girlfriend, my livelihood…and my place to live." Leo looked at her expectantly but Catherine said nothing. She was too busy attempting to ignore the guilt slowly making it's way to her surface, so Leo carried on. "I thought it was going to be different this time." he stared her in the face at the next statement "Frankly I blame you." pointing his finger at her chest.

Catherine shook her head "I didn't create the circumstances in your life Leo."

"You grind up the innocent with the guilty!" he countered anger now clearly evident in his voice.

"Take it easy, I was just doing my job." she reasoned.

"I was just doing my job?" he mimicked.

"Yeah, I was just doing my job." she confirmed.

"I was just doing my job, I was just following orders. Blonde, Nazi Bitch!" he emphasised the last 3 words getting right in her face hands in his pockets. "You get in there with your big boots and you kick it all apart and you don't care who gets hurt, who's life you destroy in the process!" he yells really pissed off.

"Calm down." Catherine orders gently, putting her hands out in front of her to stop him coming any closer.

"NO! It's not fair!" he yells again.

"Calm down!" she yells back more forcefully but stepping backwards.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" he screams at her.

Catherine's hand instinctively goes to her gun holster on her right hip reaching for her 9mil but he beats her to it and draws his own weapon on her from his hoddie pocket. Pointing it at her head. Catherine freezes mid movement and raises her head to face him. '_Great this is not gonna end well!__' _she thinks bitterly.

_____________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back in the lab everyone else is calling it a night. Warrick Brown steps out of the DNA lab and falls into step in between Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders.

"Hey bro! You headin out?" he asks Nick who is on his left.

"Got that right man. It's been one hell of a shift." Nick answers.

Warrick nods his head in agreement " What bout you Greggo?"

"Oh yeah I need sleep." Greg whined in a childish voice. All three chuckle slightly.

"What bout Gris? You think he's gonna give himself a break?" Nick asks with a nod in the direction of their boss and friend Gil Grissom heading their way.

"Gris? Nah I don't think so somehow, Cath's really worried about him you know, ever since Sara left." Greg states with a shake of his head.

Sara Sidle was a member of the nightshift team, also a very good friend, her and Grissom were in a relationship that was revealed when she was kidnapped by the Miniature Killer (MK) and trapped under a car in the middle of the desert. She just recently left Vegas without a word, to fight some inner demons but no- ones heard from her since not even Grissom (that they know of that is).

"Where is Catherine by the way?" Warrick asks curiously.

"Don't know." Greg answers with a shrug of the shoulders.

Nick and Warrick exchange concerned looks. After what happened to Sara everyone has been very protective of each other especially the women. And if you didn't no where someone was or hadn't seen them for a while you start to worry pretty quickly nowadays.

"Hey boss man! You heading home?" Greg asks Grissom.

"No. No, Greg not yet." he replies shaking his head.

___________________________________________________________________

"Uh Gris? You seen Catherine around by any chance?" Warrick asks his boss with a quick glance in Nick's direction.

"She left a short time ago, you might catch her if your quick." Grissom replies with a small smile.

Warrick was just about to answer when two uniformed officers run past them along with Captain Jim Brass and Detective Sofia Curtis heading towards the parking lot.

"Brass! Sofia!" Nick called out grabbing their attention.

They both turn and face the CSI's then each other and Sofia nods.

"You go ahead Jim I got this. Catherine needs you." Sofia instructed with a nod in the other direction.

With a nod of agreement Jim glanced at the three guys and locked eyes with Grissom, fear shining through before turning on his heels and running off. Leaving Sofia to deal with their terrified and confused friends on her own.

"What do you mean by "Catherine needs you?" Warrick asks fearfully.

Sofia was silent, just staring at them all, trying to form a sentence in her head when Nick pulled her from her thoughts.

"Sofia! Hey you still with us? Is everything okay? What's going on?" she follows the sound of theTexan drawl and her heart melted upon seeing fear behind his caring eyes, also concern and she wondered whether it was only for Catherine.

'_For God sake Sofia pull yourself together and focus. A very close friend is downstairs pleading for her life and your drooling over Nick Stokes! So not the time!'_

She refocused her mind to the chaos at hand and finally words formed to her relief.

"PD got a call from your security centre. They reported a man and woman having what looked to be a heated argument in the parking lot...." she started.

"So? People argue all the time what's the big deal?" Greg interrupted with a shrug.

'_God he can be so irritating sometimes' _she thought to herself.

"The big deal Greg, is that this argument involves a firearm!" she snapped at him then turned her attention to Grissom, "The man pulled a gun as the woman went for hers and is now, as we speak, holding her at gunpoint in the parking lot." there was silence before she continued even though all five knew what was coming next, "Gil….the woman is Catherine!"

_____________________________________________________________________

By this time Catherine and Leo were well aware of the 3 officers, guns drawn, that surrounded them and Catherine knew more were on their way including Sofia, Grissom, Warrick, Nick and Greg. Jim was trying to persuade Leo to drop his weapon but Catherine knew it was no use and it was clear that Leo was completely ignoring him anyway.

"Please Leo. Can you please, just calm, down and think…." but she was cut off by footsteps, someone shouting her name and more guns cocking.

The three men and Sofia raced down to the parking lot as fast as they could with Sofia filling them in on all the details on the way. As they jumped the last flight of stairs and turned to their left the seriousness of the situation was as clear as day.

"CATHERINE!" Warrick shouted as they drew their weapons and cocked their guns coming to a stop near Brass and the officers. The eight of them had made an almost perfect half circle around Catherine and Finley but they couldn't get a clean shot, they weren't in the best positions but Brass was. He had a perfect shot at Finley's head.

Warrick. It was Warrick's voice. Catherine turned her head and there he was along with the rest of her friends. She locked eyes with Grissom for a moment before Leo screamed her name and she snapped her head back around so she had the barrel of the gun between her eyes again.

"DON'T look at them, don't pay any attention to them, not even a glance or I will empty this gun in that pretty little head of yours!" he threatened.

"Finley! Put the gun down and we can talk about this okay?" Jim called.

"NO! No! It's not okay. Stay out of this. It's got nothing do with you." Leo snapped.

"Actually it's got everything to do with me and do you know why?" Jim asked even though it wasn't really a question, "Because that's a friend of mine you've got that gun of yours pointed at, a good friend and I don't wanna see her get hurt. I don't wanna see anyone get hurt, no-one does.  
So why don't you just put the gun down and we'll get ya someone to talk to?" he was negotiating but this guy was out for revenge. There was no reasoning with him now.

" I am talking to someone Detective. I'm talking to HER!" he screamed moving towards Catherine who took a step back, "I'm talkin to you." he repeated.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Okay. Okay. You wanna talk to me? Fine." Catherine replied, "But if you want me to listen then you better point that gun somewhere else." she demanded sternly "Cause it's gonna be kind of hard to concentrate on what your saying if you don't." she was trying to seem confident and unfazed but inside Catherine was secretly pleading that he would comply.

Leo smirked and let out an amused chuckle "Anything for you Miss Willows." he mocked "How's this?" he asked lowering the gun to her stomach aiming for the centre, "This work for ya?"

Catherine followed the gun and inhaled sharply. She nodded ever so slightly but couldn't speak, as a CSI she knew what damage a bullet could do and a bullet entering there, at such close range, with such force and speed, she could bleed to death in a matter of minutes and from the look on Leo's face he knew this too.

"Well good, am glad. Now back to business." he smirked again stepping closer, "How do you feel right now Miss Willows? Are you scared? Huh?" Catherine remained silent, "Oh! What? Cat got your tongue?" he teased but still Catherine refused to speak. She just wanted this to be over and that would only happen if Leo was satisfied. Usually Catherine wouldn't back down and give the lowlifes like Leo what they wanted but this was a unique situation. She hadn't had a gun aimed at her in a long while, she had never been shot and she wanted to keep it that way.

_____________________________________________________________________

'_This is getting out of control' _Grissom thought to himself as he watched his best friend at the wrong end of a 45. _'I've got to stop this! I have to do something……before it's too late! I can't lose her too! I need you Cath! Please let her be okay? Please? _he pleaded silently looking towards the heavens hoping for a miracle

'_This cannot be happening! Why the hell are we just standing here doing absolutely nothing? Are we crazy or something just like that bastard that has a gun to Cath's head? Doesn't anyone want to save her? Does anyone else care at all but me?' _Greg knew these thoughts were untrue and unfair. Every single person there cared about Catherine (some in more ways than others) but he wasn't going to wait around much longer. That's for damn sure.

'_Why do things like this always happen to us? What did we do wrong? Catherine was just doing her job! Speaking out for the victim, that poor little girl! And what does she get in return? Her job putting her life in danger! It happened to me and Greg and then Sara and now it's happening to Catherine too! __We__ got through it! Our friends saved __us!__ But what if __we__ can't __save __Catherine? What if this time we're too late and we lose her? I don't think I could handle that! None of us could! And we never would! _Nick felt physically sick at the thought and tried to push it out of his mind but he couldn't ignore the horrible, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that things would not end well. Something terrible was going to happen and he couldn't stop it. No matter how hard he tried.

'_She looks so scared! So helpless! She needs help! I've got to do something! I've got to save her! "She needs you Brown get your ass in gear and do it before it's too late! She is the love of your life for christ sake!" 'She's the love of my life and she can't die before I have the chance to tell her' _Finally Warrick had admitted to himself that he was in love with Catherine Willows and that that was the real reason his heart ached when she was hurting. That was why all he could think about was her. That was why he was more worried about her safety than his own or anyone else's for that matter. It wasn't because she was a close friend and colleague. It was because he was in love with her.

'_God I've got to do something! I've got to take him out but I can't risk hitting Cath instead! Shit he's gonna kill her! "NO! No he's not! Jesus Sofia, you're a damn good shot and you know it! So start trusting your instincts and quit doubting yourself! Catherine told you that once. Just after the Officer Bell shooting! When you thought you were the one that killed him. She trusted you! She believed in you when no-one else did!" Yeah and that is why I can't risk it! I can't pull that trigger! _Sofia glanced around the parking lot hoping beyond hope that someone would fire first and soon. So she wouldn't have too.

'_This has gone on way too long! I have to end it! I'm in the best position! I've got a clean shot! It's me or him! Either I shoot first or he does! Either way someone is gonna die and I'm gonna make damn sure it's not Catherine' _Jim Brass had come to his decision. The next open shot he got he would take. He was determined to get the bastard right between the eyes and save a dear friend in the process. Of course there was the possibility that Catherine would move and get in the way but she knew better than that and there was also the possibility that Finley's gun could go off with the force of a bullet but it wouldn't be in her head. Anywhere else medicine can bring her back from but not there. That was a death sentence.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Do you feel guilty Miss Willows? Do you feel any remorse at all for what you've done to me? Do you? Or are you the same stone cold bitch on the inside as you are on the outside?" Leo spat, voice filled with hate.

Catherine just stood and took it because a part of her felt she deserved it. Part of her did feel she was to blame.

"ANSWER ME!" he screamed shifting the gun slightly.

"I…I'm sorry Leo. Really I am but this isn't entirely my fault is it? It's yours too." Catherine's hands were trembling and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest but she had to keep going, she had to talk him down, "Maybe if you had told Nora who you were from the beginning instead of lying to her then she wouldn't have left you because no woman likes being lied to Le.! Believe me." she admitted.

"NO! NO! You're just saying that to make yourself feel better. I had to lie to her cause this is was happens when I tell the truth, so don't try and put this on me bitch! It's all you!" he yelled. He was beyond rage now. He was fuming and all of it was directed at Catherine and Catherine only. He raised the gun back up to her head.

_'Oh My God! He's going to kill me! I'm never going to see Lindsey again! Oh God Lindsey! Someone do something! Please!" _Catherine looked at her friends her eyes begging them to do something and it looked as though Jim was deciding.

"You've destroyed everything I've worked for! You've ruined my life!" he paused to look her dead in the eyes, "So I'm gonna end yours!"

Catherine's eyes went wide, "No! Leo No! Please NO!" BANG!

_____________________________________________________________________

It was obvious that Catherine was trying to talk him down but Jim knew as much as she did that it wasn't going to work and he could tell that everyone else knew it too. He glanced at Sofia, she looked as if she was having an a ongoing argument with herself over what to do, Grissom actually had his gun drawn, which he never does, and looked completely lost, Warrick looked terrified, Nick seemed numb and Greg looked pissed off, which was strange, Greg didn't seem to ever get angry. He turned his attention back to Catherine and Finley in time to see him raise the gun back up to her head.

"You've destroyed everything I've worked for! You've ruined my life! So I'm gonna end yours!" That was the final straw.

It was now or never. Jim aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. BANG!

_____________________________________________________________________

Catherine couldn't help but scream when the gun went off. She heard a gun clatter to the ground and opened her eyes to see Leo with a bullet in his head, right between his eyes. He stood there for a few seconds before falling to the ground, lifelessly, after his weapon. Catherine felt numb but her whole body was trembling and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly she felt this overwhelming pain in her stomach through to her back. Fearfully she looked down, dreading what she was going to find and gasped at what she saw. Her shirt was now a deep shade of red and the stain was growing by the second. She could feel the liquid seeping out of her, plastering her shirt to her skin. She pressed her hands on her front and looked at them, now covered in blood she new it was real. She could see it and feel it. _'Damn it! A through and through! Well done Catherine! Great job!" _Catherine scalded, silently kicking herself at her shear stupidity. The pain was now unbearable and everything felt so strange, like time had slowed down but sped up at the same time and everyone was so far away. Catherine was shaking violently and felt like she had been standing there for hours when really it had only been seconds.

"CATHERINE!"someone was calling her name but she couldn't quite make out who it was, "Catherine? Are you okay?" Warrick. Catherine had been fighting the urge to just collapse in pain in a heap on the floor but as soon as she looked up into his gentle, caring eyes, eyes she loved so much, the reason she loved green so much, she knew he would catch her, he'd done it before, so she fell, she fell forwards right into him. And straight away she felt his strong arms around her holding her upright just like before. _'I knew he'd catch me!' _she thought as her head dropped onto his shoulder.

_____________________________________________________________________

Grissom, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Sofia and Jim watched as Leo dropped his weapon and slipped to the ground, dead. Catherine was just standing there, staring at him as if she were in shock. She seemed okay physically, which was a relief, every one of them seemed to release a breath they didn't know they were holding but they soon drew it back in again when Catherine swayed on the spot and started trembling. They saw her look down towards her mid-section and Nick could swear he heard her gasp. They exchanged glances before Warrick stepped forward and called her name, she didn't seem to hear him. He quickened his pace when he realized she was now shaking violently the others following suit close behind him.

"Catherine?" he called again, "Are you okay?" he asked stepping in front of her but she was still looking down and he was definitely not expecting to see what he did when he followed her gaze.

"Oh My God." he whispered barely audible. When he looked up she was looking at him, they locked eyes and she fell into him. Automatically he caught her and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could, supporting her weight and holding her upright. Just like that day in the tunnels, the day they almost kissed. "Shit! No!" was all he could say as he looked at his hands now dripping blood.

Sofia on the other hand had plenty to say, "Oh My God! Are you fucking kidding me?!" she yelled as Warrick eased Catherine to the ground and held her in his arms, "He shot her! The bastard shot her!" she yelled again.

"Sofia calm down your not helping." Nick said gently but she just ignored him and knelt down beside Warrick, Catherine and Grissom who had joined Warrick immediately. She looked Catherine in the eyes and pushed some hair out her face.

"I'm so sorry Catherine. This is all my fault, I should have fired before he had the chance. I could have stopped this. I'm sorry." she admitted, her voice breaking.

Catherine shook her head. "N….no….it's….not.…yo.…your….fault!" she choked, "Don't dare….think….it is….not for….a….second."

Sofia just looked down and shook her own head not believing her.

"Ple.…please don't.…bla.…blame.…yourself….Sofia." Catherine begged, "And.…that.…go….goes….for you….too….Jim." she said looking at him.

Everyone was on the ground now around Catherine and Warrick. Jim just nodded his head, he didn't want to argue with her right now.

"All.…of….of you." she pressed, "Okay?" she asked expectantly. They all followed Jim's lead and nodded their heads too. Even though they were all lying and you shouldn't lie to a friend. Especially one you knew was dying.

___________________________________________________________________

The ambulance was on it's way but it was taking far too long. It had already been five minutes and Catherine was fading fast. There was no colour in her face, she was chalk white and turning slightly blue. Her shirt was now saturated in blood as was the ground below her and very quickly a pool of blood had formed and was growing rapidly. Warrick's pants were socked and so were his hands, Grissom's too. Greg had taken off his jumper, which was now being pressed hard by Warrick against Catherine's stomach, attempting to stem the blood flow but it was failing miserably because he couldn't stop it from the back. Catherine's shaking had gotten worse and breathing was becoming very difficult. Suddenly Catherine erupted into a massive coughing fit shattering the silence that had fallen among the group.

"Wow!" Warrick exclaimed startled, "Cat honey, stay calm." he ordered as he saw Catherine begin to panic, she couldn't breathe and was clearly in pain.

"Catherine. Come on look at me." Grissom tried but she ignored him and her panic grew, "Catherine. Look at me. NOW!" he demanded forcefully. This time she listened and turned her head to look up at him, her eyes begging for help.

"Don't worry I'm going to help you. Squeeze my hand Cat." he told her, "Squeeze my hand and breathe." he said gently and calmly.

Catherine did as she was told, taking slow, deep breaths squeezing his hand with the little strength she had left. Eventually her gasping evened out until it was only dry heaves though her grip never loosened.

"There you go." he said rubbing her hand soothingly, "I knew you could do it." he smiled half-heartedly, tightening his own grip. It was obvious that Catherine was much weaker now and if the ambulance didn't arrive soon she wouldn't make it.

Catherine smiled back and said " You….re….really….lo….love her. Don't….you?" she asked assumingly.

Grissom blinked not expecting the question "Yes. Yes I do." he answered sincerely.

She smiled again "Wait….for….her.…Gil. Pro….promise me.…you'll.…wa….wait."

"I'm already waiting Catherine." he answered, "And I'll never stop." he promised.

Catherine smiled at this before another coughing fit enveloped her but this time she breathed through it, squeezing Grissom's hand again, recovering quicker than before. Catherine let out a small, sharp gasp and closed her eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Cath?" Warrick questioned concerned, his eyes scanning her weak frame.

"It.…it….hu….hurts." she choked terrified, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know beautiful. I know but you're gonna be okay." he said his voice breaking.

"I.…I….I'm….co….cold." she sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks her body racked with sobs, "So....cold."

"Catherine. Baby." Warrick fought back a sob his eyes welling up.

"I can't….I can't.…I can't.…fe.…feel.…my….legs." Catherine sobbed harder gasping for breath.

"Oh baby no." Warrick cried shaking his head.

"Tell.…Lindsey….I….lo....love.…her?" she told him, tears streaming down her cheeks pain in her eyes.

"Catherine no! Please no!" Warrick pleaded with her pulling her closer to him. Grissom tightened his grip on her hand his blue eyes filling with tears. Sofia already had tears spilling down her cheeks silently, with the odd sob every now and then. Jim had a hand over his mouth and the other on Sofia's right shoulder. Nick had his hand resting on Catherine's leg, tears rolling down his face, shaking his head and Greg was staring at her, a look of slight confusion on his face as if not quite believing what was happening in front of him. Warrick looked back down at her again. The love of his life was dying, horribly in his arms and he was powerless to stop it. Their eyes locked once more and Catherine slowly brought her right hand shakily up to rest on his cheek.

She gave him a watery smile, "Rick." she said barely above a whisper. He smiled back. They looked into each others eyes for seconds that felt like forever.

Warrick pulled her closer and said, "I love you Catherine Willows." he told her with all the love he had inside for her.

She rubbed his cheek with her thumb and smiled sadly for the last time gazing up at him, "I....lo....love you....too....Warrick Br....Brown" she replied quietly fresh tears falling down her face as her voice conveyed everything she felt for him, her eyes filled with love.

Warrick leaned down and slowly covered her lips with his. The kiss was gentle yet filled with a burnig=ng passion and years of the truest love. When they pulled apart Catherine had a content smile gracing her lips and the spark was glittering in her eyes. Warrick stared intot hem, getting lost in the blue orbs. He could feel his heart tearing as the woman he had waited a lifetime to find slowly slipped away.

Catherine smiled happily and whispered, "I'll love yo....you forever an....and for....always Wa....Warrick Brown. Please do....don't ever for....forget that han....handsome. Please do....don't forget me....be ha....happy baby. That's all....I want fo....for you." before she started chocking, her body jerking up and down and the life, the sparkle disappeared and all that was left was emptiness.

Her hand dropped from his face and she let go of Grissom's hand. Sofia burst into tears, sobs enveloping her body, _'No! This can't be happening! What about Lindsey and Lily?' _

Jim pulled Sofia into him, his own tears falling as she cried on his shoulder,_'This is all my fault! I did this to her!'_

Nick squeezed her leg and cried himself, _'I knew we would be too late! This isn't fair. I love you Cat. I'm so sorry.' _

Greg stared unblinking at her limp, lifeless body completely shocked and confused, _'She can't be gone! She can't be! Can she?' _he thought.

Grissom moved closer and kissed her cold hand, holding it close, refusing to let go, to let her go and sobbing silently,_'What am I going to do without her? I promised to protect her! And I failed! I broke my promise! _he thought painfully, _'I'm so sorry Catherine. I love you.' _

Warrick shook his head violently muttering to himself "No! No! You can't leave me!" he begged, burying his head in her neck, "Please! Don't do this to me!" he sobbed, "I need you baby. Don't leave me now. Not like this please. Please come back! Come back to me Catherine! I love you!" he cried holdong onto her tightly, her head resting againsthis chest. Warrick kissed her cold, dead lips once more and felt his heart shatter. "I lve you. Forever and for always baby. I'll never forget you." he promised and kissed her lips one final time. Warrick Brown was the shell of a broken man. His other half, the one person on this earth that made him whole, that made him who he was was gone. The only person who managed to give him a reason to get up every morning, the only one who gave him a purpose in this life was gone, forever, stolen from him so suddenly. Life as he knew it was over. Life was over. Without her there was no reason for him anymore. Without her he was nothing. Warrick Brown sat on the cold, hard concrete holding the lifeless body of Catherine Willows close to his heart and he silently vowed to protect the one thing she held dear. The one thing in this world that meant more to Catherine than life itself; her daughter Lindsey. Warrick vowed to protect her, promised her mother that he was be there for the young girl, keep her safe and continue to raise her the way Catherine had already been doing. Warrick would love her like she was his own, Yes Warrick Brown would carry on for that one innocent and beautiful soul, he would carry on but for him, it would not be living jsut exsisting. Warrick Brown only hoped that he would be good enough for the girl. That he would be half as good as Catherine and that he would make her proud and Warrick only hoped that he could look at the young Lindsey Willows each day and not break down and cry for the loss of his love, his life, his soul. Warrick only hoped that he could live without his heart.

.Just then the members of the LVPD and Crime Lab heard the ambulance sirens blaring. But it was too late.

Catherine Willows was dead.

___________________________________________________________________

_'So?....whatcha think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it done right horrible or was it amazing? Please click that little button right there and let me know.'_

_Thanks a lot and reviews mean a lot. :) lol i rhymed._

_Now that you have read this....go and read my other CSI/Warrick&Catherine story - 'The Life Of Mr. And Mrs. Warrick Brown' if you haven't already that is'_

_Oh and if you go to my page you can see the current status/progress of my ongoing stories! :D_

_Rachel....xo_


End file.
